


Bruce x Reader x Avengers: RAGE QUIT!!

by KaoticFR33K



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoticFR33K/pseuds/KaoticFR33K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the Avengers are playing Tekken Tag Tournament 2 when someone gets really mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Scream for my ice cream. Tell me all your dirty dreams..." you sang softly as you exited the elevator.  
  
You made a B line straight for the couch, jumping over it to reach the giant flat screen TV.  
  
  
Just then the famous Tony Stark walked in hearing you sing/hum the lyrics to 'Scream for My Ice Cream' by Blood on The Dance Floor. He stopped mid stride and glanced over to you, seeing you do a little dance while fumbling with the remotes.  
  
  
  
"So, you want me to scream for your ice cream?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
  
You paused realizing that you were not alone anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Or do you want me to tell you all my dirty dreams?"  
  
  
  
You turn around to find Tony smiling devilishly at you. "Tony, you know I'm in an intimate relationship with Bruce. Like you and your hand." you say in a hushed tone while turning back to the TV.  
  
  
Tony frowned slightly not catching the last thing you said.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing anyway?" he asks while walking over to see you setting up your PS3.  
  
He then picked up the game case, "Tekken Tag Tournament 2?" He raises an eyebrow in slight confusion.  
  
  
_'Oh no, here's where my nerdism shows.'_  you thought to yourself while taking in a deep breath.  
  
  
You turn so that you and Tony are now face to face. Placing a hand his shoulder you look him in the eye and say, "Brace yourself."  
  
  
  
  
  
*insert Tekken history here*  
  
  
  
  
  
After you finished explaining Tekken to Tony, he was sitting on the couch with a controller in hand ready to play.  
  
  
  
~~~~~ Time skip to 2 hours and $1500 later ~~~~~

 

**FINAL ROUND**

  
  
You leaned back on the couch ready to kick Tony's ass and win $1500. The rest of the Avengers had shown up and gathered around to witness the last fight.

 

**FIGHT**

  
  
Steve and Thor were standing behind the couch, arms crossed, slightly understanding the game as you and Tony played. Clint sat next to Tony popping pieces of popcorn into his mouth. Every now and then Thor would reach out and catch some of the pieces Clint tossed up.  
  
Natasha was in the recliner, laid back watching you continue to annihilate Tony. Last but not least, Bruce was sitting by your side with his arm around your shoulder.  
  
  
"C'mon Tony, don't let (Name) beat you!" Clint yelled through a mouth full of popcorn. Small chewed pieces shot out towards the TV as yelled.  
  
"Could you not talk with your mouth open birdbrains! Just because you have hawk in your name doesn't mean you have to eat like one!" Tony yells back at Clint without removing his gaze from the screen.  
  
You and the other Avengers chuckle at the comment, but yours is cut short when you realize that with one more hit you will defeat Tony. You lean forward and match Tony's posture, then...

 

**K.O.**

  
  
"YES!!" you scream jumping up from your seat and snatching the stack of money off the coffee table. Tony drops the controller along with his head. "Its okay 'spark-plug', maybe next time." you say while patting him on the back.  
  
Tony got up from his seat and began to walk towards the kitchen, "Next time I will be better and so will the bet."  
  
"Brother Stark, tis only a game. No need to get hostile." Thor boomed following Tony with his eyes. Tony glanced up at Thor and tilted his head slightly.  
  
  
"Oh, sarcasm."  
  
  
Tony nodded and resumed to pour himself a drink.  
  
You eyeballed Thor, "Oh, so it's only a game. Well, you want to have a go at it?" You waved the controller towards Thor.  
  
"If I compete, then we shall all compete. It's only fair." Thor grabbed the controller and made his way around the couch.  
  
  
Clint shot his hand in the air, "I call next." he said as Thor plopped down where Tony had been sitting.  
  
You explain the controls so that everyone knew them when their turns came around.  
  
  
Instantly you picked your two favorite characters,  **Lili Rochefort**  and  **Ling Xiaoyu**.  
  
Thor searched through the characters to find two that he thought worthy. He finally settled on  **Craig Marduk**  and  **Bryan Fury**.

 

**GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE**


	2. Chapter 2

**GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
"Ready to lose Blondie?" you ask with a smug grin plastered on your face.  
  
Thor glances over to you, "I never lose."  
  
  
Natasha slightly chuckles, "You say that with such confidence. Have you seen (Name) fight?"  
  
Just as Thor opened his mouth to respond, the announcer chimed in.  
  


**ROUND ONE**

  


**FIGHT**

  
  
The sound of clicking filled the room as you and the God of Thunder rapidly pressed buttons.  
  
Thor picked up on the controls quick as his character gained the first hit and sent yours to the ground. He kept pushing buttons, collecting hit after hit until you countered his attack.  
  
The other Avengers watched intensely as the battle commenced. Tony had walked back into the living room sipping his drink. He stood next to Steve and before he could open his mouth...  
  
  
  
"DAMMIT!!" you yelled seeing as Thor was close to winning the first round.  
  
Bruce had his arm around your waist and squeezed slightly to try and calm you down. Although it didn't really help, it only made you tense up more.  
  
You gripped the controller tighter and leaned more forward. As you did Bruce's hand slid around to your back and he began to slowly rub it up and down.  
  
Your muscles were still tense, showing no sign of loosening up.  
  
Bruce noticed this and cautiously placed his free hand on your thigh.  
  
Being the gamer you are the touch didn't faze you. You held your concentration, but eventually lost round one.  
  


**K.O.**

  
  
  
  
You fell back into Bruce's shoulder with a huff and rested your head on his firm chest. He planted a kiss on the side of your head while running his hand up and down your side.  
  
With a smirk on his face Thor proudly rejoiced, "Ha! I told you I never lose."  
  
  
As soon as those words left his lips, you entered expert game mode. A state of mind in which no mere human on earth, let alone a God, would ever try and best you at a video game.  
  
"Shut up poor mans Brad Pitt. We still have two rounds left." You say as you sit up and glare at Thor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the Avengers were dead silent as the two of you never broke eye contact until the game announcer spoke up.  
  
  
  


**ROUND TWO**

  


**FIGHT**

  
  
And off you two went again. Human verses God, God verses human.  
  
  
  
  
The seconds ticked by as you and Thor fought through the epic game battle.  
  
  
  
  
Soon round two came to an end and you were victorious.  
  
  
A small smile made its way across Thor's face, but was soon taken over by a frown. It was true, he didn't like to lose. But this was just a video game; things couldn't get out of hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Right?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**FINAL ROUND**

  


**FIGHT**

  
  
This time you had kept Thor's character down by striking him every way you knew possible. By the time he tried to switch characters you had won.  
  
  
Not enjoying the loss, Thor summoned his hammer, Mjölnir. She came flying through the tower right into Thor's open hand, which was raised in the air.  
  
A trail of debris and busted walls were left in its path as the harsh gust of wind caused Tony to drop his drink.  
  
  
  
  
Realizing what had just happened you shot up from your seat and grabbed Thor's very muscular arm. "HOLD IT POINT BREAK! You break my PS3; I break every bone in your body."  
  
Thor lightly chuckled as he imagined you trying to break a single bone of his. "I'd like to see you try." he said.  
  
Just then out of nowhere the sound of skin hitting skin echoed throughout the tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
Complete and utter silence filled the room once again.  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes widened as they watched the God of Thunder fall to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
Yes, you, yourself had punched Thor square in the jaw and knocked him out cold. You may have also broken his jaw as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thank you! Finally someone had the balls to cold-cock Fabio." Tony screamed as he picked up the glass he had dropped.  
  
  
"So, we gonna keep playing or is one of us gonna have to wake Legends of the fall." Clint joked while picking up the controller.  
  
"Just leave him there. He'll come to soon... I think." you said still staring at Thor's unconscious body sprawled out on the floor.  
  
"How are you going to use the controller with your hand like that?" Bruce asked, concerned that you had broken something.  
  
Truth was, you did break three fingers; middle, ring finger, and pinky.  
  
You shrugged as you sat down beside him not answering his question. You had learned to play games with broken fingers before, so it shouldn't be too hard.  
  
  
  
Bruce sighed and got up to go get a bandage and some ice for your hand.  
  
"C'mon lets play already!" Clint whined as he rested his feet on Thor's chest.  
  
Bruce had walked back into the room carrying medical supplies and laid them on the table.  
  
"Calm down Legolas, you'll get your ass kicked soon enough." You say while Bruce wraps your fingers with sports tape.


	3. Chapter 3

"Calm down Legolas, you'll get your ass kicked soon enough." You say while Bruce wraps your fingers with sports tape.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This is gonna be too easy." Clint boasted at the fact that you could barely move your index finger or thumb.  
  
You shot your eyes towards Clint and he quickly turned away. You had given him that look that said,  _'you're going to regret that'_.  
  
Bruce finished wrapping your fingers and brought your hand up to kiss it gently. A smile spread across your face, "Thank you Bruce."  
  
"You are very welcome (Name)." he said and smiled back. As he gathered up what was left of the supplies, Clint leaned over and whispered in your ear, "Someone's in looooovvvee."  
  
Once those words left his mouth, you elbowed him in the stomach making him cough and gasp for air. The other avengers laughed at his pain.  
  
  
  
You did love Bruce. Hell you two had been dating for a year and a half now. Both of you agreed to keep your intimate relationship private and only act like best friends around the others. That was soon blown to bits when Tony found footage of you and Bruce engaged in the act.  
  
That was the first and last time you two ever boned outside of the bedroom.  
  
  
  
"W-What... was that for?!" Clint said catching his breath. Before you could respond, Natasha spoke up, "Clint, do you want to get hit in the stomach again?"  
  
She shot her killer assassin glare in his direction sending chills down his spine.  
  
"No." he chimed, staring back at Natasha.  
  
"Then don't intrude in (Name's) personal life." She said sternly while getting up to get herself a drink.  
  
"I wasn't intruding, I was just..." Clint cut himself off when he noticed Natasha whip her head around to glare at him again.  
  
Without a word, Clint turned around to face the TV and mentally kick himself in the ass.  
  
Noticing all of this you turned to Clint with a smirk on your face, "Yeah, someone is in love. Puppy love."  
  
"Whatever, lets just play the damn game."  
  
  
"So the sharp shooter seems to be a little jealous of the big guy and (Name)." Tony said to Natasha while pouring her a drink.  
  
There was a moment of silence before Natasha finally spoke, "Don't start with me Tony." Her voice was dark and menacing causing Tony back away.  
  
  
  
  
Natasha was the type of woman that would never submit or break down, but deep down she couldn't help but break. Her love for Clint was pushing its way up into her heart and she felt horrible. Her thoughts were killing her inside.  
  
_'The way Bruce cares for (Name)... I wish he would be that way with me. But he's just so stubborn. Dammit Clint you idiot. If only I could be myself here. My past is clouding my present.'_  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pick whoever you want bird man I'm still gonna win." you say to Clint while choosing your characters.  
  
It didn't take long for Clint to pick his players, Raven and Hwoarang.

 

**GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE**

  
  
"Really? Raven and Hwoarang?" you questioned with a small laugh.  
  
"What? Raven has cool shades and H-Hw... the other guy has cool goggles." Clint retorted, trying to gain back some of his dignity.  
  
"Clint, did you really pick them because of their shades and goggles?" Steve asked while taking a seat in the empty recliner Natasha left behind.  
  
Clint rolled his eyes at the captains' words knowing there was probably going to be a lecture on how to pick the right character for the right reasons.  
  
And he was right because just then Steve began explaining his point.  
  
You knew that Steve could go on and on stating his point, so you had to stop this somehow. "Steve?" you asked cutting him off.  
  
"You do know this is all fake. It's just a video game dude. It's not like we're fighting a war." you said slightly laughing, but soon became dead silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
You had just remembered that Steve lost his best friend Bucky back in the war.  
  
"Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." you said looking at him with guilt plastered on your face. Steve just smiled slightly, "It's okay (Name). I know he's in a better place."

 

**ROUND ONE**

**FIGHT**

  
  
The game announcer startled you as the fight began.  
  
Taking advantage of the fact that you weren't looking at the screen, Clint gained the first hit. But soon he was put in his place by you regaining focus.  
  
You began kicking his ass and with three broken fingers I might add.  
  
How are you able to play with three broken fingers, well truth is you have played this game ever since it was released on September 14th 2011. You also knew every characters moves.  Shhh, don't tell Clint.  
  
Also being the gamer you are, it was like shooting fish in a barrel.

 

**K.O.**

  
  
"What!" Clint yelled nearly jumping up from his seat.  
  
"See I told ya I was gonna win." you said smirking.

 

**ROUND TWO**

**FIGHT**

  
  
Once the fight started Bruce walked back in and claimed his spot on the couch next to you. "So how is your hand holding up?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
You were too indulged in the fight to respond to him with words, so you just shrugged and kept concentrating on beating Clint.  
  
  
  
Yeah your hand hurt like hell, but in your mind beating Clint was the most important thing at the moment.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you are winning with broken fingers." Steve said astonished at how good of a gamer you were.  
  
"This can not be happening!" Clint screamed frustrated he was losing the fight. "I don't know how but you are cheating. Nobody can be that attractive and this skilled at a video game."  
  
"I'm not cheating. I'm just that good." you say as you make one last hit and take out Clint's player.

 

**K.O.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait, did you just say I was attractive?"  
  
  
  
Without a word Clint stood up, placed the controller down and walked off. "Where are you going?" Steve asked.  
  
Just before Clint left the room he turned and said, "I'm going to go shoot stuff and this, right here, never happened."  
  
  
"Oh it happened!" you yelled back at Clint as he walked off, out of sight.  
  
"So who's next?" you asked as you picked up the other controller and waved it in the air over your head.


	4. Chapter 4

"So who's next?" you asked as you picked up the other controller and waved it in the air over your head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony had made his way back to the couch and claimed the spot that Clint had left. He also casually placed his feet on Thor's massive chest, seeing as though the Thunderer was still unconscious. Damn you really hit him hard.

"Anybody? Nat?" you asked still waving the controller around. You were ready to kick some more ass and prove that you were the gaming champion.

Just as you turned around to see if Natasha was going to accept your challenge, you noticed her walking off in the same direction Clint had gone.

"Well it's down to you two. Who's ready to lose?" you ask while looking at both Steve and Bruce.

 

Bruce and Steve both looked at each other then back to you. "I... I will get you some more ice for your hand." Bruce said quickly as he jumped up and went off towards the kitchen.

Your gaze then fell from Bruce's hasty retreat and landed on Steve, who had a very unsure look on his face.

"Oh come on Gramps, live a little." Tony chimed in before Steve could say a word. You bumped Tony's elbow slightly as he was taking a sip of his drink, causing him to choke a little.

Steve silently chuckled before saying, "Alright, I guess I can give it a whirl." You handed Steve the controller and said, "Don't worry Cap; I'll go easy on you."

As the character selection screen showed up, you selected your favorite characters right away. While waiting for Steve to pick, you noticed that Bruce had yet to return. Just as you turned to look towards the kitchen, Bruce came into view.

He sat down at his spot on the couch and took your hand in his own. You felt the coldness of the ice hit your skin as he placed a wet rag on your knuckles. The cooling sensation helped some of the pain melt away.

"Judging by the swelling, I'd say to take a break from playing." Bruce said while examining your hand.

 

"Bruce it'll be fine. I've played like this before." you say staring at your hand.

Bruce didn't like the idea of you playing a video game with a broken hand. He was that kind of boyfriend to look out for you no mater what happened.

With a huge sigh, Bruce agreed to let you play one more match against Steve but only if you agreed to rest your hand afterwards. Just then Steve chose his characters, Paul Phoenix and Steve Fox.

 

**GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE**

 

You turned your attention back to the TV and chuckled a little. "Really Steve? You picked a character named Steve?" Tony asked sarcastically from beside you.

Steve just shook his head and ignored the engineers comment. He laughed a little when you hit Tony in the stomach, causing the billionaire to lunge forward trying to gain back his breath.

 

**ROUND ONE**

**FIGHT**

 

The fight started with you getting the first hit in and taking down half of the characters life meter within the first few seconds. It was surprising to everyone how good you were even with a broken hand.

 

"Damn (Name) you really are that good." Tony said once he was finally able to catch his breath.

To your surprise along with Tony's and Bruce's, Steve was pretty good at playing a video game, considering he was from the 1940's. It distracted you a little and caused you to lose a significant amount of health. So you bared down and concentrated more.

 

**K.O.**

 

"Yes!" You cheered as your character connected the final blow, causing Steve to lose the first round.

"Wow. Who knew that Soldier Boy had some skills and could keep up with (Name)." Tony said as he got up to get himself another drink. "I know right!?" You said glancing over to Steve, who seemed to be in his own little world.

 

Bruce had noticed Steve seemed to be staring into the distance, even though his eyes were on the TV. "Steve, you okay?" Bruce asked.

The super soldier didn't answer as he waited for the next round to start. You and Bruce looked at each other a little concerned that something was wrong. Both you and Bruce wanted to ask if Steve was okay again but decided against it, hoping that he was okay.

 

**ROUND TWO**

 

Just as the announcer said those two words, Steve's muscles tensed and his grip on the controller tightened.

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud cracking sound as the controller snapped in half. You turned your head quickly to see that Steve had broken your controller. Your eyes widened seeing a part of one of your most prized possessions destroyed.

 

 

Steve was shocked beyond belief. He never intended to break the controller in his hands; sometimes his strength got the best of him. "I'm... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry (Name)."

You took a deep breath before getting up and turning off your PS3. Without a word you left the room as everyone's eyes were on you.

 

"Ooooh. You in some serious trouble." Tony stated towards Steve, while trying to keep his laughter at bay. The super soldier was still shocked and didn't know what to do, so he just sat there holding two haves of a controller.


End file.
